This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application entitled WALL MOUNTED TYPE MICROWAVE OVEN filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Oct. 26, 2000 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 2000/63221.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to microwave ovens, and more particularly, to a wall-mounted microwave oven suspended by a wall face to be coupled therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
A microwave oven is a household electronic appliance cooking food by electromagnetic waves generated from a magnetron. The microwave oven is generally installed on the top face of a sink unit or accommodated in a space of the sink unit. However, the so-called wall-mounted microwave oven or OTR (over the range) is mounted on the bottom face of a kitchen cabinet arranging therein glassware, etc., for the sake of user""s convenience, or considering the kitchen space or an interior, etc.
The wall-mounted microwave oven is comprised of a main body formed with a cooking compartment and a component chamber, and an outer casing of an inverse xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape, covering the main body. The top face of the outer casing has a plurality of screw holes for screw-coupling with a plurality of through holes formed on the bottom face of the cabinet.
To couple the microwave oven to the bottom face of the cabinet, the microwave oven is first lifted up and the outer casing is arranged such that the screw holes formed therein correspond with the through holes formed in the bottom face of the cabinet. After opening a door of the cabinet, bolts are inserted from the inside of the cabinet into the respective through holes in the bottom face of the cabinet, and they are engaged with the screw holes in the top face of the outer casing, thereby allowing the microwave oven to be mounted on the wall face.
However, to mount the conventional microwave oven, the cabinet is required. Thus, to mount the microwave oven in suspension structure where there is no cabinet, the above-described processes cannot be applied, and it is not easy to mount the microwave oven.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above-described shortcoming, and an object of the present invention is to provide a microwave oven capable of being easily mounted in suspension structure where there is no cabinet.
This and other objects of the present invention may be achieved by a provision of a wall-mounted type microwave oven suspended on an installation surface, including a main body formed with a cooking chamber and a component chamber, an outer casing enclosing the main body, defining an outer appearance of the microwave oven, and a grill member installed between the main body and the outer casing, the oven comprising at least one bracket having one end coupled to the main body and the other end coupled to the installation surface together with the planar surface of the outer casing; and a plurality of fastening members for coupling the reinforcement bracket and the outer casing to the installation surface.
Preferably, the reinforcement bracket is disposed adjacent to the grill member.
The reinforcement bracket is comprised of a first flange coupled to the main body, a second flange coupled to the installation surface together with the outer casing, and a connection part connecting the first flange and the second flange and coupled to the grill member.
The oven further comprises a reinforcement plate installed to a wall in the rear of the microwave oven and having at least one protrusion formed at a lower end portion thereof, wherein the main body includes a bottom plate formed with an engagement hole with which the protrusion of the reinforcement plate is engaged.
Preferably, the engagement member is comprised of a fixed screw.